Más fuerte de lo que crees
by thebluecharm
Summary: mírame, soy fuerte; —hikari yagami.


_One Shot. Hikari Yagami._

_**disclaimer applicatted**_

* * *

Kari no puede ir al campamento porque está enferma, Tai se despide ella con un fuerte abrazo y le desea que se recupere pronto (_—__Te traeré un regalo, hermana __—_le dice él, con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos castaños, aura despreocupada y seguro de sus palabras). Kari lo ve irse y se queda dormida durante un par de horas antes de oír la puerta abrirse. Desde luego, no son sus padres. Entre sorprendida y extrañada, Kari mira a su hermano desde la puerta de su habitación. Vaya, trae a Koromon con él. Kari sonríe, Koromon es sin duda uno de los mejores regalos que su hermano podría haberle llevado.

Pero...¿por qué Koromon y Tai se tienen que ir? Kari se coge con fuerza a la mano de su hermano y se esfuerza por no llorar (y quedarse otra vez sola). Pero una fuerza extraña se está llevando a su hermano junto a Agumon a ese otro mundo al que ella no puede ir y la volverán a dejar sola porque está enferma. Odia ser tan débil y no poder ayudar más, odia estar siempre enferma y por eso le pide disculpas constantemente a su hermano. Se las debe por no saber chutar mejor.

Al volver a casa, cierra la puerta cansada, angustiada y sola. Sola. Se sienta en el sofá y espera poder estar mejor para la próxima vez. Kari quiere conocer el mundo de Koromon y estar con Tai, quiere tener amigos y no estar encerrada en casa.

Se siente tan sola que... ¡Por eso tiene que recuperarse!

Se levanta del sofá y comprueba su temperatura, sonriendo al descubrir que le ha bajado la fiebre y que la comida que su hermano le ha preparado le ha sentado bastante bien. Se viste, en cualquier momento podrían llegar sus padres y quiere que la vean sana y recuperada. Quiere salir de casa y viajar al otro mundo -es su destino aunque ella no lo sepa.

No, su sorpresa no fue descubrir que era una Niña Elegida, su sorpresa fue saber que su Digimon era Gatomon y que su emblema era el de la Luz. Pero Kari, en algún lugar de su mente, guardado junto a los recuerdos de la primera vez que vio a Koromon, sabía que iría junto a su hermano al otro mundo, al mundo de los Digimon y que viviría aventuras junto a los demás. Por eso no podía decir que aún no se encontraba del todo bien, ni que estaba cansada, ni que se había dejado el medicamento en casa. Y se sintió profundamente mal cuando vio a TK tan preocupado por ella, más aún cuando vio a los Numemon siendo esclavizados.

Si ella era Luz no podía permitir que eso pasara. Ella era lo más parecido a la justicia (junto a TK, que, quizá, hacía más de verdugo que de juez) y por ello no podía dejar pasar por alto eso. Era como Mimi, sólo que ella brillaba más fuerte y se hacía escuchar y la Oscuridad la perseguía.

Siempre fue así, siempre terminaba siendo protegida por alguien, siempre. Kari quería crecer y ser fuerte y cuando Dragomon apareció supo que necesitaba la ayuda de (Tai)... Debía demostrar que era fuerte, que podía enfrentarse a sus enemigos y que era digna de ser una de los Niños Elegidos, que era digna de su emblema de la Luz y que era digna de Gatomon. Pero TK la quería aún más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y volvió a salvarla. Él siempre se interponía entre el peligro y ella, siempre se sacrificaba, siempre la protegía, siempre.

Y cuando TK no estuvo, Kari consiguió volverse más fuerte. (—_TK, mírame, ahora soy más fuerte _—y TK sabe que está perdiendo algo perfecto para él).

Kari sigue creciendo y si se para a mirar a atrás, se da cuenta de que ya no es tan inocente, de que ahora lucha con más fuerza y de que eso no es completamente malo. Sigue teniendo sus fotos, sus sueños, será educadora infantil, se casará y tendrá hijos -al menos dos- y entonces podrá sonreír y decir que lo ha conseguido (—_TK, lo he conseguido, mírame_) y que ya no le teme a nada.

TK la abraza con fuerza, preocupado por su estado y ella sonríe al sentir el afecto de TK en su cuerpo, ese calor que desprende el chico y un corazón que late rápidamente preocupado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar. Es su corazón, le pertenece desde siempre, y lo quiere para siempre.

Kari sonríe.

Quizá aún sea demasiado pronto y sentir a TK tan cerca le agrada (—_TK, estoy bien _—y le sonríe, él devuelve el gesto y ambos se separan, el calor desaparece y Davis explota celoso). Todo está correcto así, todo va bien de momento. Aún no ha acabado su lucha y serán siempre los Niños Elegidos y le contarán la historia a sus hijos y ella podrá decir orgullosa que siempre trató de ser fuerte.

* * *

_.astrid_

No tengo ni idea de a dónde quería llegar con esto _but, here is it..._


End file.
